Drabbles
by Kasumi Krios
Summary: A collection of unrelated short dribbles centered around Kasumi and Thane using a RP Generator.
1. Tear in My Heart

_Hello! These are just a collection of one shots that are focused on the relationship between our lovely Thane and our adorable Kasumi. Each one is its own story so they're not continued off of each other. Also I do apologize that they probably won't be the best as I didn't think I'd be publishing them but other than that I do hope you all enjoy! I use a RP Generator to generate different scenarios which will be written on the top of each chapter._

 _/also just noticed that the chapters have been posted rather...strangely. clearing that up as soon as possible!_

 _Kasumi draws Thane._

* * *

He was hovering near the window, his fingertips brushing across the pale cream fabric of the curtains as his large eyes stared out at the passing world. Was that fear lurking in the folds of his worn face? She could almost see his teeth clench as his jaws pinched together yet his worry seemed to melt away as he sipped the steaming bitter tea from his green mug and it was quickly replaced by a comforting half-smile.

It was one of those rare moments that the assassin didn't know a particular thief was watching him, her lilac notebook propped open on her lap and a pen tapping lightly on her cheek. She always knew when he was happy, it was usually displayed with a flutter of his eyelids or the smallest curve of his lips but this was the first time he was truly smiling. It made her want to creep over to the window to see what was the cause of such a tremendous sight yet she was rooted in place, an idea striking her sleepy self. It was much too early after all and Kasumi still couldn't figure out why he was awake at such an ungodly hour.

A heartbeat later she was frantically scribbling on her notebook pages, concerned that soon enough Thane would revert back to his seemingly ever-present stony expression however he didn't and as the minutes passed they settled into a quiet pattern. A drink of tea, the stop of a writing pen, a small sigh, repeat. It wasn't too long that she was almost done with her drawing until a change in the pattern jolted her and she watched with disappointment as he moved away from the glass and softly towards the kitchen sink, the ceramic mug making a muted noise as he set it in there.

Realizing that the drell would most likely start making his way towards the doorway, also known as her, the girl swiftly shut her book before slithering away, her own lips forming a grin of triumph as she disappeared through an air-vent.


	2. Oceans Apart

_Thane mourns the death of Kasumi_

* * *

It wasn't raining when she died so he went down to the beach, to feel the stinging spray of chilly salt water on his skin. He wanted to suffocate in the mist, his lungs were shriveled already and it was more than likely that he could actually die out here if he stayed long enough. Despite this knowledge he wouldn't do that, not for her. She would've rebuked him until she turned an odd coloration of blue pigment, he believed that was a human saying anyways. So no he was not here to die but to stare out at the multicolored waves as they lazily splashed along the muddy shore and to watch as life crawled along in the midst of death.

Had he been present in the time of her passing there were multiple things he would have liked to say yet somehow he knew she would have down most of the talking. It was one of her fortes after all. Or at least...It had been. She had also loved to draw, a concept that was foreign to him, but as he briefly flipped through the pages of her journal he could see several of them among text. It may have been a trick of his mind but he was fairly certain there was a drawing of him on one of them yet he was still determined to give her the privacy she was entitled to.

The thief had always had an air of mystery to her, it was not his place to shatter it even if she couldn't object. Instead he took a pace towards the water, it was reaching his bare ankles by now, and immediately he inhaled sharply at the icy grip. A beat of wings distracted the man and Thane lifted his head to watch a jet black raven swoop overhead and he almost laughed aloud at the anomaly but instead a forced smile cracked his lips.

He wanted to die. His whole life he had been trained to bury away such thoughts, to rid himself of any type of these feelings and now here he was; vengeful, emotional, and weak. The assassin knew he must be on several hit lists and this would be the perfect opportunity for his hunters to zone in on their prey but he was still breathing. Still alive. No bullet shot through the back of his skull. He was too good even when he wasn't trying to be.

For years now he had rejoiced in the fact that he would be another corpse in the ground soon, it meant he wouldn't have to live through the passing of anymore friends or loved ones. He supposed it was his own fault for getting attached to too many people, for widening his circle of relationships. It was just statistics stacked against him, the probability of loss increased. Nothing more and nothing less.

A shout from off in the distance reminded him what he was doing out here and he blinked slowly across the sea until tossing the book that presumably held many of the answers to his questions. Some things were better off left unsaid and he more than likely could not handle what was written in those pages. By the time he walked out of the water he heard the booklet hit the surface of the ocean and he shoved his hands into his pockets to fight off the cold that had seeped into them. It was probably in vain as he didn't think he'd be warm anytime soon.


	3. Entitlement

_Kasumi loses a bet to Thane._

* * *

"I betcha I can climb that tree." He turned as she spoke, his nonexistent eyebrows forming a perfect arch as puzzlement flickered across his farcical expression. He knew she could climb that tree, even if it was immense he had seen her scale taller things then it, but she wasn't quite done speaking. "Faster than you can."

There was no doubt that she was smirking by now, her painted lip breaking into a pearly smile as she met his challenging eyes. "And what may I receive out of this little wager?" Thane asked in his deep rumbling voice, and to her it had a hint of a suggestive tone laced into his words and the young woman was glad her hood shaded her face.

"What? The glory of sweet success isn't enough for you?" She inquired before bumping her hip into his side playfully as she ignored a passing Asari give her a disapproving look. She did look like she was up to no trouble after all and the lithe fem examined the expansive oak until exclaiming, "Anything you want man! I'll even steal the whole citadel for you! How does King Krios sound? It has a nice ring to it." She dramatically gestured towards their surroundings until a short giggle of laughter spilled from her. Jesus was she acting too ridiculous? She snuck a glance at the Drell just to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable with hanging around the ecstatic thief.

Surprisingly he seemed amused by her and without a moment of hesitation he stuck out his hand while replying, "Very well. I accept the terms." He seemed so serious that Kasumi had to stiffle a snort as she shook his hand and immediately the sneaky individuals were off. There was no need for a countdown, The game started the moment they both agreed. Unfortunately for Thane the crafty, if not malicious, girl hadn't said anything about rules and while he was still in her sights she grazed past his leg with her foot. He stumbled for a second, enough for her to get a head start.

Brilliantly lush leaves cascaded through the branches as she maneuvered through the branches, until she found her correct footing and soon enough she was climbing effortlessly upwards. She couldn't tell where her temporary rival was but there wasn't enough time to pause and give a good look around. Her mistake.

Incoherent notices sputtered from her as she felt one of her feet being gently yanked, just enough for her to take a few precious moments to regain her balance and hurriedly grasp a ragged branch to keep a better grip. She hissed as she felt a burning sensation sizzle on her palm and she knew that there was an open wound somewhere but there was no time to slow down.

She lost. She saw the outline of him near the top and she quietly made her way to the space beside him, the branches dipping a little as she did so. "It would appear as if I have won." He commented after they had stood in a comfortable silence for a couple heartbeats and she heard him shift to look at her but she was too intent on studying the cut on her hand.

"You're hurt." He noted and she heard his demeanour change from triumph to something close to horror as he came to his conclusions. "I'm sorry, I should not have impeded your progress." It sounded like he was going to say more but she was quick to shush him by patting his shoulder in a nonchalant way. She was feeling happier than she had for awhile now and she wanted him to feel the same.

Tilting her head just enough so that she could stare at him she flashed a smile to assure him she was fine but even still he carefully grabbed her offending hand to get a closer look. "What's the diagnosis doc?" Kasumi questioned in a bemused way and it was enough to break his sullen attitude and his eyelids fluttered.

"I am pleased to report you will live." His response was light even if guilt still swam in his dark eyes, and suddenly he produced a bandage from his pocket to wrap it around her slice. "It's best to carry one around, especially seeing the company I keep." He explained as he must have guessed what she would be asking and she did her best to look hurt.

"Mr. Krios I am as graceful and cautious as a swan!" By now they had closed more space between them then what was necessary and she was doing her best not to let it affect her and yet her voice sounded breather and her face felt mildly warm. If he noticed this then he didn't remark on it and as he was done with his job he didn't lean back to his original spot. She almost wished it was sunset to seal the deal but instead it was in the middle of the day. "So what is it that you want?"

Thane had his rare smile now but all he said was, "I'll have to think." And he patted her hand in the same fashion she had patted his shoulder until he started to head back down the tree, taking care to glance back ever so often to make sure the troublemaker behind him was managing well with her injury. He would not have to think hard about what he wanted.


	4. Tenerife Sea

_Kasumi and Thane watch a very sad movie. Kasumi is crying._

* * *

Shuffling sounds of the puffy treat being fluffed around in the plastic bowl was the only other sound besides the low sounds of the movie projected on the wall, that and the steady breathing of two individuals who both happened to have trouble drifting off to sleep this particular night. One was had been able to fall asleep however, his head resting on the back of the plush couch with the legs of the other kicked up across his lap.

The later was still wide awake, having been sucked into the plot of the movie from the very beginning, her hood off for once so that her mousey black hair could spill over her shoulders. That and she had switched out of her suit for some soft pajamas long before this, complete with bunny slippers and everything. She was holding the popcorn in her good hand, the other having been hurt earlier today by their little tree-climbing competition, but she wasn't eating it since there was a huge plot twist unfolding before her very eyes.

Mouthing the simple words 'What...No.' She watched as one of the beloved characters was killed off but it wasn't so much about the character himself but rather who he reminded her of. It was a pity she had chosen a movie that seemed to reflect a few of her mistakes, her deceased fiancee included, and she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough that her eyes watered. Or maybe they had started to fill up before that, she wasn't so sure.

She watched as the masculine was tossed aside so easily, like the plot device he was and she couldn't help but retreat her legs from her companion so that she could draw them closer, after she had set down the bowl safely onto the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest before taking a shaky breath, feeling utterly stupid for having a dumb movie bring back those many painful memories she had tried to bury. She felt even more embarrassed when she heard Thane stir from beside her, and she promptly turned her head away from him.

It was no use of course with his trained senses and bring all too familiar with the sound of constricted crying and although he wanted to pry as to what was wrong he knew that wasn't what she needed. Instead he approached the situation carefully yet he didn't hesitate to draw her into a tight embrace. "Breathe siha." He murmured and his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine bit d he had more important things to worry about then whatever complicated feelings were arising now.

Instead she accepted it and sink into his arms, feeling mentally exhausted and somewhat gross as the tears stained her cheeks but evidently that wasn't enough to keep her up as she was drifting off in a matter of seconds.


	5. Not My Type At All

_Thane is too nervous to approach Kasumi and admires her from afar._

* * *

When she didn't have to be quiet, she was loud. Very loud. And filled with a chaos that seemed untouchable, a childlike naivety, and a skill set that seemed far beyond her years. She confused the man to his very core, as he was good at reading people with brief interactions and yet he had known her for quite some time but knew very little about what made her...Her. It had been months since she had joined the crew but he could not bring himself to approach such a mysterious women, not until he knew what he was up against anyways. Instead he chose to merely stay silent and observe the flamboyant creature, watch as she whined to Shepherd about having the team go on a shopping spree but then turn around in the same moment and rob Grunt right in front of the brute. He didn't understand the perplexity that surrounded her and he was trying, really trying to, but it was to no avail.

Eventually he would have to give in and have a conversation with the girl, something that seemed fairly easy since he was Thane Krios. A master assassin. Starting a mere conversation with the newest addition to the team shouldn't be this complicated but already she had gained admiration from him, a feat that was difficult to do, along with his trust. Ultimately he had come to the conclusion that he would trust the thief with his life and this struck fear into the dying man's heart. He should not put such faith into the mischievous human.

He was Thane Krios, master assassin, trained to preform without emotion and strictly logical thinking. This was the opposite of logical, what he was doing. It was borderline reckless but deep down he liked it. He didn't mind that his opposite counterpart had somehow infected his rational thinking but he still wanted to know why. Not now though, perhaps at a later date.


	6. The Rules of Beautiful

_Thane and Kasumi take care of a litter of orphaned puppies_

* * *

She never ceased to amaze him, so there was no mistaking his general surprise when she came barging into the kitchen with her suit drenched with rainwater and her hair dripping from the tiny droplets. But her appearance wasn't the only shock she had in store for the steady drell but instead he found himself peering inside of a fragile cardboard box full of squirming puppies, each occasionally making high-pitched squeals of dissatisfaction. She had instructed him to help her dry them off so currently he was standing nearby with a stack of towels in his hands, he may have gotten too many to be frank, as he watched her lay out some of them onto th floor, positioning them just so that they would provide comfort.

He didn't question her as she gingerly picked up each pup and started to dry them off with utmost care or when she described one of them as 'looking like him' even if he couldn't see the resemblance between his face and that of the squishy brown pup she had just finished drying off. Instead he would smile back at her beam and continue to look on at the six bundles of fur that were all lumping together to keep warm. They'd need a heat lamp, or so she said, and immediately she was off to go search for one on the ship.

So Thane was left alone with the new arrivals, not entirely sure what to do with his hands now that all of his towels had been used so he shifted a little before crouching down to get a closer look at the yippy fur-balls. They looked delicate to him and truth be told he had never seen a canine's infant stage but rather when they were grown and trained to kill him.

Before he fully knew what he was doing his hand was awkwardly petting the brown puppy and it shrieked in response and he swiftly removed his hand with bewilderment. He had barely touched the animal so he retreated to a standing position only to see Kasumi watching him from the doorway, not only a heat lamp clasped in her hand but also a container of formula from the gods knew where. He had learned to just expect the unexpected from the woman.

After he had busier himself with setting the lamp up and she had briskly fed them they both sat down on the tiled floor to look down at her discovery. His eyes studied her as he felt her hand gently guide his towards the young dogs, explaining that he hadn't hurt the brown one but rather startled it. It was peculiar feeling the soft fur of the pups as they wiggled around each other and even occasionally over his arm and he did his best to concentrate on petting them cautiously. Not that he didn't trust her words but he'd rather not harm them in any way.

She, being the more daring of the two, had scooped one up and coed about how beautiful it was, her legs crossed over each other and her face scrunched up with utter delight. This time Thane could draw the resemblance and he nodded faintly in agreement.


	7. House of Gold

_Thane has amnesia and forgets who Kasumi is._

* * *

Her feet slammed against the slippery ground as she narrowly avoided crashing into a white-coated man and she was sure he yelled something after her but hell she could care less about being polite right now. Her heart was hammering against her chest, in that cliche way that all of her romance novels wrote about. She spotted Shepherd milling outside what she was assuming to be Thane's room and her eyes hardened in a way that got her point across; 'try and stop me.'

"No! Let me go!" She screeched as she felt her commander swoop and and restrain her arms, his words being drowned out in her struggles yet she was able to weasel her way out of his grip, elbowing his chest in the process. She'd apologise later but for now she had to get to Thane.

Kasumi wrenched open the door and immediately she scrunched her eyes in the bright light, the Windows of the room pouring in with seemingly unnatural sunshine and she was guessing that it was fake. Just a silly device used to try and cheer up the room's inhabitant. He was stiffly lay in on the flimsy bed, a white sheet laying over him like a death shroud and a choking sound formed in the back of her throat.

He must have known she had been here since the commotion she had caused before but even still he was just looking at her, his big black eyes blank as they scanned her from head to toe. "Who are you and why are you here?" She wanted to puke as soon as he spoke up, her stomach swirling as her arms crossed over themselves in a feeble attempt to steady herself.

When she had first heard the news a small part of her was hoping it would be different with her. That somehow he'd remember her face above anyone else's and he'd snap out of things yet he was still looking at her with a hardened farcical expression and his voice made her skin crawl. He sounded like a stranger, no. He sounded much like he did when they had first met, it had been years since that day but she still recalled his lost voice, devoid of any emotion and lacking with any personality. A killer, nothing more.

"It's me Thane...Kasumi. You're best friend." She urged with her foolish hope still flickering in her tight chest as she approached the bed much like how she would approach a rabid animal. At any second she could get her head bitten off however still she shuffled forward, only pausing when she saw his fingers grip the sheets tightly, his body tensing ever so slightly. His ghostly look traced her features but she saw no familiarity light up the dark depths and no tiny smile crease his lips.

She didn't wait for a reply from the shell and instead she was out of the room, the walls feeling like they were closing in on her as she managed to stumble all the way out, and thankfully Shepherd was there to catch her before she sank to the ground. In the background she noticed that some of the other crew members had arrived but she couldn't lift her face to peer at all of them and although she felt like screaming all she did was sit on the ground, clinging to her friend's shoulder for support.

It was the opposite of her dead fiancee; he had died and all she had of him was memories. Thane had not died but didn't have even the faintest of recollections. She dully heard her leader murmur she could take as much time as she needed to as she attempted to stand back up, so she took that offer and leaned back do that her head was resting on the wall. A body sat down next to her and then another on her other side and she took each of their hands before closing her eyes.

She supposed it was back to the start.


End file.
